


Fate

by hapworth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Eruri Week 2019, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Non hai scelta.Sì che ce l'aveva, c'era sempre una scelta.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'_[EruriWeek 2019](https://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/186708347590/eruri-week-2019-this-year-erwin-and-levi-are)_.  
**Prompt 25/08/2019:** Ackerbond

_Seguilo._ La voce era quella di Kenny.  
«Non voglio.» era sempre stato ostinato, quella realtà non sarebbe mai cambiata.  
_Non hai scelta._ Sì che ce l'aveva, c'era sempre una scelta.  
«Perché no?» ma la risposta era lì, proprio davanti a lui, in quegli occhi color del cielo terso.  
_Perché sei un Ackerman. _Era una risposta fin troppo chiara, per avere qualcosa da ridire.  
«Esserlo è una fregatura.» ma anche se avesse potuto, non avrebbe cambiato ciò che era.  
_Già._ Rassegnazione, ma anche speranza.  
_«Proprio una fregatura.»_  
La speranza, perché il futuro giaceva ai loro piedi. Ma Levi sorrideva, alla fine.


End file.
